Niisan's dirty feelings
by kjaartje
Summary: Sasuke word een beetje te nieuwsgierig naar zijn broers sexuele voorkeur.


Nii-san's dirty feelings.

"NII-SAN!" Sasuke stond al bij de auto en zwaaide vrolijk naar zijn oudere broer. Itachi trok de deur achter zich dicht en liep met een glimlach op Sasuke af. Zijn zwarte haar wipt mee op de bewegingen. "Kunnen we, Sasuke ?" Sasuke knikte en stapte in de auto. Ze gingen naar de winkels, aangezien ze drastisch kleding nodig hadden en omdat ze beidde langzaam bang begonnen te worden van Mikoto, hun moeder, die dreigde met zelfgemaakte kleding. "Nii-san?" "Hn?" Itachi keek even vragend naar zijn jongere broertje. "Waarom heb je geen vriendinnetje ?" Itachi grijnsde even om die vraag. "Ik val niet op meisjes" Sasuke trok verbaasd zijn wenkbrauw op. "HUH? Waarom heb je dat nooit eerder gezegd?" Itachi grinnikte even. "Waarom zou het jou moeten interesseren?" Sasuke haalde zijn schouders op. "Geen idee, maar het verklaard wel waarom je nooit een vriendinnetje mee naar huis nam." Er viel even een ongemakkelijke stilte in de auto. En beidde broers waren even in hun eigen gedachtes verzonken totdat Sasuke's mond weer open ging. "Heb je dan een vriendje ?" Itachi schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee" "Vind je iemand leuk?" Itachi liet zijn blik even over zijn broertje glijden. "Waarom al die vragen ?" Sasuke glimlachte breed. "Ik wil weten hoe het gaat met Aniki, Je bent altijd bezig met Universiteitszaken en we zien elkaar bijna nooit. Ik mis je soms." Het laatste fluisterde Sasuke half blozend terwijl hij uit het raam staarde. Het was zo zacht dat je bijna niet kon horen, maar Itachi hoorde en zag alles. "Ik mis jou ook Otouto" Glimlachte Itachi en hij wreef even over Sasuke's boven been. Sasuke pakte zijn broers hand vast en kneep er even zachtjes in, zo zaten ze weer een tijdje totdat Itachi zijn hand wegtrok om te schakelen. Dat was genoeg om Sasuke weer met beidde benen op aarde te laten komen. "Maar je had mijn vraag nog niet beantwoord. Vind je iemand leuk?" Itachi grijnsde weer. "Ja" Sasuke draaide volledig zijn hoofd naar zijn broer. "ECHT ? Wie is het?" Itachi grijnsde en nam een afslag met de auto. "Dat kan ik je niet vertellen, Otouto." "EEEEEEHHHH? WAAROM NIET ?" Sasuke keek lichtelijk gekwetst naar Itachi en sloeg zijn armen kinderlijk over elkaar. "Ik vertel het je later, oké ?" "Waarom niet nu? Asjeblieeeeeeeeeft?" Sasuke pruilde en maakte het meest schattige gezicht die hij kon trekken. Omg Otouto stop ! Itachi deed zijn raam naar beneden en slaakte een opgeluchte zucht toen de koude wind zijn hete gezicht raakte. Als zijn broertje door ging met zo schattig zijn dan zoen ik hem straks vol op zijn mond. Itachi voelde een lichte blos op zijn gezicht komen. "Het is later of nooit. Aan jou de keuze." Itachi sloot intussen zijn raam en keek geamuseerd naar het pruilende jongetje naast hem. "Oké, later." Er viel weer een stilte, deze keer niet ongemakkelijk, maar gewoon normaal en rustig, totdat Sasuke zijn mond weer open trok. "Aniki?" Itachi rolde even met zijn ogen. "Hn?" Sasuke keek even rond in de auto en zocht voor de juiste woorden. "Hoe…ehh..heb je …eigenlijk als homo…zijnde…je weet wel…seks?" Sasuke had intussen een rood hoofd gekregen en slikte een aantal keer. Itachi daar in tegen kreeg bijna een hart aanval en kon zijn auto nog net op de juiste rijstrook houden. "En dat wil je weten omdat?" Itachi kuchte luid en staarde een beetje verbaasd naar zijn broertje. Sasuke's hoofd was rood geworden. "Laat maar" Itachi grinnikte even om zijn broertjes schattige gedrag. "Je kunt het op verschillende manieren doen. Je kunt orale seks hebben, elkaar aftrekken of anale seks hebben. Gewoon iets doen dat je beidde fijn vind." Sasuke's hoofd was zo rood als een tomaat geworden. "O-o-oké" Itachi grijnsde. "Aniki?" "Jaaaaa?" Itachi zuchtte diep maar glimlachte wel. "Doet het pijn?" De oudste van de twee trok een wenkbrauw op. "Wat doet pijn?" Sasuke slikte weer even moeilijk. "Anale seks" Itachi kon een grijns niet onder drukken. Dit was het toppunt. Itachi gooide het stuur naar rechts en nam de eerste en beste afslag richting een klein dorpje. "Nii-san?" Sasuke keek verbaasd naar waar ze naar toe gingen. "We gaan verkeerd, we moeten de volgende afslag hebben" Itachi schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, Sasuke we gaan goed, geloof me." Itachi duwde zijn pedaal dieper in, zodat de auto sneller ging. Een hotel was al in zicht en zo snel als hij kon parkeerde hij de auto in een van de vakjes en stapte uit. Sasuke volgde verbaasd zijn oudere broer uit de auto. Sasuke was de vraag die hij eerder stelde al totaal weer vergeten en was alleen nog maar verbaasd met wat Itachi deed. De oudere van de twee liep met een hoge snelheid het hotel binnen en regelde een kamer. Nog voordat Sasuke eindelijk het hotel binnen stapte, had Itachi de sleutel al in zijn handen en trok Sasuke mee de lift in. "NII-SAN !" De lift ging omhoog en Sasuke trok zijn arm uit Itachi's greep. Verward en een beetje kwaad keek hij naar Itachi. "Waar ben je allemaal mee bezig ?" Itachi zijn niks en grijnsde alleen maar. Zijn broertje keek hem aan, met die grote zwarte mooie ogen, hij was zo schattig. De liftdeuren gingen met een 'PING' open en liet een donkere maar knusse gang zien. Itachi keek op zijn sleutel, nummer '45'. "Itachi?" Sasuke klonk nu eerder hopeloos en bang dan kwaad en verward. Itachi stopte voor de juiste deur en stak de sleutel er in. Zodra de deur open ging, kwam er een rozen geur uit de kamer die zich snel door de hele gang begaf. Itachi trok Sasuke naar binnen en schopte zijn deur dicht met zijn voet. Sasuke slaakte een klein gilletje en greep zijn broers arm vast om niet te vallen.

"Sasuke?" Itachi duwde Sasuke tegen de deur, met een enorme grijns. "Nii-san?" Sasuke fluisterde bijna en keek geschrokken naar Itachi. "Otouto, je wou weten of anale seks pijn deed niet waar?" Sasuke ogen werden groot. "Waaaat?" Sasuke slikte. Hij begreep nu precies wat Itachi wou. Itachi pakte beidde Sasuke's polsen vast en hield ze met één hand boven zijn hoofd. Met één been stapte hij tussen Sasuke's benen en met zijn hoofd boog hij wat naar beneden. "Sasuke, de jongen die ik leuk vind, meer dan leuk, staat nu voor me." Een blos verscheen op Sasuke's wangen en hij opende zijn mond om iets te zeggen. Itachi greep zijn kans en kuste zijn broertje zachtjes. Met zijn vrije hand streelde hij Sasuke's wang en duwde hij Sasuke's kin omhoog. Hun ogen vonden elkaar en Itachi likte over Sasuke's onderlip heen en beet er toen zachtjes in. Sasuke's ogen gingen even dicht en een kleine kreun ontsnapte uit zijn mond. Itachi liet zijn tong naar binnen glijden en zoende Sasuke passioneel. Kleine kreunen ontsnapte uit hun monden. Itachi trok Sasuke mee en bewoog hem zoenend stukje voor stukje richting het bed. Met een licht duwtje duwde hij zijn broertje achteruit het bed op. Sasuke keek blozend omhoog naar Itachi die nog naast het bed stond en nu zijn T-shirt uit trok. "Nii-san dit is verkeerd." Itachi's wenkbrauw schoot omhoog en hij knoopte zijn broek los. Met een kleine zucht liet hij zich op het bed naast Sasuke vallen. Zonder enig toestemming rolde hij op zijn broertje en zoende hem weer. Sasuke draaide hijgend en blozend zijn hoofd weg. "Itachi?" Itachi ging overeind zitten en rolde even zijn ogen. Oké het was verkeerd wat ze deden, maar het voelt veel te goed om er mee te stoppen en daar boven op hij was nu eenmaal verliefd geworden op zijn broertje. Natuurlijk had hij geprobeerd de gevoelens te onderdrukken, het was ziek. Maar daar faalde hij in en niet zo'n beetje ook. Sasuke was ook overeind gaan zitten. Ze zaten tegen over elkaar, Itachi zonder T-shirt en een open geknoopte broek, waardoor je zijn stijve penis kon zien. Sasuke daar in tegen had alles nog aan, zijn haar zat rommeliger dan normaal, een enorme blos streek over zijn wangen en zijn ogen dwaalde telkens af naar zijn broers broek. Natuurlijk zag Itachi dat, hij was niet gek, maar hij wou Sasuke niet dwingen in zijn perverse spelletjes. "Sasuke?" Sasuke keek op naar Itachi en slikte zichtbaar. Itachi leunde voorover en plaatste een kus op Sasuke's lippen. Hij glimlachte lief en streek Sasuke's wang. "Sasuke, hoe verkeerd het ook mag zijn, ik hou van je…..meer dan ik zou moeten doen." Sasuke opende zijn mond om wat te zeggen, maar zijn stem liet hem in de steek. Twijfelend leunde hij een beetje voorover, Itachi deed niks en wachtte geduldig af. Sasuke sloot zijn ogen en drukte zijn lippen heel voorzichtig op die van zijn oudere broer. Het duurde hoogstens 3 seconden voor hij weer terug ging zitten. Dit keer zat hij op zijn knieën, zijn handen bewogen richting de onderkant van zijn T-shirt en met een simpele beweging trok Sasuke hem uit. Zijn handen liet hij zakken op zijn bovenbenen en zijn blik lag op de lakens naast hem. Itachi grijnsde en kroop naar Sasuke toe. "Betekent dit, dat je het ook wilt?" Sasuke knikte beschaamt en kneep in de lakens naast hem. Itachi grijnsde en zoende Sasuke weer, zachtjes duwde hij zijn broertje zodat hij languit op het bed lag. Hij zoende zich een weg richting Sasuke's borst wat zorgde voor een spoor van kusjes. Sasuke hijgde luid toen Itachi zijn been bewoog over Sasuke's penis. Itachi's tong gleed over Sasuke's linker tepels heen en beet er toen even in. "NYAAAAA AAH NII-SAN!" Sasuke holde zijn rug. Itachi grinnikte zachtjes en maakte zijn weg naar beneden, zijn ene hand kneep en masseerde zachtjes zijn broertjes tepel terwijl hij met zijn ander hand de knoop van Sasuke's broek openmaakte. "Nii-san?" Itachi keek vragend op maar glimlachte toen hij Sasuke's beschaamde gezicht zag. "Shhh Otouto, relax en laat je Aniki voor je zorgen" Sasuke liet zijn hoofd weer terug in zijn kussen vallen en hapte spontaan naar adem toen een hand zijn lid vast pakte. "AAAAH" Itachi maakte een tevreden geluidje bij het horen van Sasuke's luidde gekreun. Even liet hij Sasuke's lid los en duwde met beidde handen Sasuke's broek en onderbroek uit. De kleding stukken landde ergens vergeten in de hoek van de hotelkamer.

Itachi bewoog zijn hand over zijn broertjes lid en wreef heen en weer. Een rilling ging over zijn rug toen hij zijn broertje kreunend in de lakens zag kronkelen. Omg Sasuke je maakt me helemaal gek. Itachi duwde zijn broek en onderbroek naar beneden en slaakte een opgeluchte zucht toen zijn penis wat meer vrijheid kreeg. Hij boog naar voren en likte het voorvocht van Sasuke's penis. Sasuke kreunde hard en duwde zijn heupen naar boven, zodat zijn lid tegen Itachi's lippen prikte. Itachi grijnsde en opende plagerig zijn mond een stukje, hij gaf nog een lik aan het topje van Sasuke's lid, voordat hij de penis in zijn mond nam. Hij draaide plagerig zijn tong een aantal keer om het topje en zoog er toen hard aan. "ANIKI ! AAAH!"" Sasuke holde zijn rug en kreunde hard. Itachi liet zijn tong over de hele lengte glijden en bewoog zijn hoofd op en neer. Itachi gaf een klein kusje op het topje en ging wat meer overeind zitten. Zijn hand ging omhoog en stopte voor Sasuke's gezicht. Hij hield drie vingers voor Sasuke's mond en duwde ze tegen zijn lippen aan. "Zuig" Itachi glimlachte lief en keek naar zijn broertje die op zijn vinger zoog, Sasuke's tong rolde over en tussen de vingers door, waardoor ze nat werden met speeksel. Itachi grijnsde nu en haalde zijn vingers terug uit Sasuke's mond. Hij duwde met één hand Sasuke's benen omhoog zodat zijn knieën zijn borst raakte, en maakte met zijn natte vingers van zijn andere hand een weg naar Sasuke's kont. "Nii-san…?" Itachi glimlachte kort en boog voorover. "Het prikt een beetje in het begin, maar ik beloof dat het daarna beter word." Sasuke knikte en staarde afwachtend naar het plafond. Itachi liet zijn lippen op die van zijn broertje vallen, Sasuke was gewoon zo schattig, hij was zo onwetend. Even streek hij met zijn vinger over Sasuke's opening en duwde toen zijn vinger langzaam naar binnen. Sasuke bewoog even ongemakkelijk, en hield Itachi's schouders vast. Itachi draaide zijn vinger een beetje rond terwijl hij zijn ogen open deed en naar Sasuke's dichtgeknepen ogen keek. Hij liet er een tweede vinger bij glippen en begon zijn vinger uit elkaar te bewegen. Sasuke kneep zijn ogen nog stijver dicht en had een pijnlijke expressie op zijn gezicht. "Nyaaaa, nii-san, het doet pijn." Sasuke's stem was zo zacht dat het bijna leek alsof hij niks had gezegd. "Shhh Sasuke, het is maar voor even." Itachi liet er een derde vinger in glijden en maakte de zelfde bewegingen als net. Hij voelde wat rond en bewoog zijn vinger naar voren, totdat hij een luidde kreun hoorde. "AAAAAAH ITACHI !" Itachi grijnsde toen hij Sasuke's gevoelige plekje had gevonden. Hij liet de vingers uit Sasuke glijden, wat zorgde voor een klein protesterend geluidje. Sasuke's borst ging snel op en neer en hij hijgde hard, Itachi kon zijn penis nog stijver voelen worden. Hij duwde Sasuke's benen verder uit elkaar zodat hij precies er tussen paste. Sasuke bewoog zenuwachtig en slikte een aantal keer. "Relax Sasuke" Itachi duwde het topje van zijn lid bij Sasuke naar binnen en gleed langzaam naar binnen. Sasuke slaakte een pijn kreetje en klemde zijn benen om Itachi's middel. "NYAAA ANIKI !" Langzaam en op een gelijk tempo bewoog Itachi in en uit van de licht kreunende jongen onder hem. Hij zocht Sasuke's prostaat en na een paar in en uit bewegen hoorde hij plots een luidde kreun van onder hem. "AAAAHHH" Itachi grijnsde en bewoog harder. Sasuke hapte naar lucht en begon mee te bewegen met zijn broer. "AH AH AH" Sasuke sloeg zijn hand voor zijn mond en beet er in, om niet harder te gaan kreunen. Itachi sloeg zijn hand weg. "Je hebt een sexy stem, laat je Aniki horen dat je het lekker vind." Itachi hijgde hard terwijl hij sneller bewoog in Sasuke, de jongen bloos enorm terwijl hij luid begon te kreunen. "AH AH AAAAH NII-SAN, HARDER PLEASE !" "Zo als je wilt, Otouto" Itachi bewoog harder totdat hij plotseling in enorme grijns op zijn gezicht kreeg. Sasuke's ogen keken vol lust naar zijn grijnzende broer en bleef kreunen.

Itachi daar in tegen tilde Sasuke op en rolde om op het bed. Sasuke's ogen sprongen wagenwijd open toen hij plotseling rechtop op Itachi zat, die nu languit op bed lag. Itachi grijnsde duivels en beukte zijn heupen omhoog. "AAAAH NII-SAN" Sasuke kreunde luid toen hij zijn broers lid, dieper in zich kon voelen. "Otouto, ride your Aniki!" Sasuke knikte blozend en begon langzaam te bewegen. Zijn handen plaatste hij op zijn broers borst om zichzelf in plaats te houden en niet om te vallen. Zijn knieën zaten beidde aan één kant van Itachi's lichaam en hij bewoog iets sneller naar voren. Itachi liet zijn handen naar Sasuke's heupen glijden en pakte ze toen vast, hij duwde zijn handen omhoog waaroor Sasuke met zijn heupen mee moest gaan en sloeg de jongen weer naar beneden. Sasuke slaakte een kreetje. "ANIKI !" Itachi raakte hem veel dieper op deze manier. Sasuke herhaalde de bewegingen en sloeg zich telkens met een hoge snelheid neer op zijn broers lid. Itachi's handen hielpen hem om hem nog harder neer te slaan, wat er voor zorgde dat Sasuke bijna sterretjes begon te zien. "NYAAAAAAA NII-SAN !" Itachi begon nu ook zijn heupen te bewegen en beukte hard omhoog op het moment dat Sasuke naar beneden ging. "AAAAAAAH ITACHI, IK DENK DAT IK GA KOMEN !" Itachi sloeg zijn hand om Sasuke's lid en trok hem op een hoog tempo af. Sasuke bewoog ruiger op en neer en kreunde hard toen Itachi hard zijn prostaat raakte. "NYAAAAAAAAH ITACHI-NII-SAN !" Met een luidde kreun kwam hij klaar en spoot zijn goedje op zijn broers buik. Itachi grijnsde en draaide de rollen gauw om, zodat Sasuke weer op zijn rug lag en Itachi over hem heen hing. Sasuke's benen lagen over Itachi's schouders en op hard tempo bewoog hij in zijn broertje. "AAAAAAAAH, SASUKE !" Itachi kwam klaar in zijn broertje en reed zijn orgasme uit in Sasuke. Itachi liet zich op Sasuke vallen, die net hard hijgde als hem. "I love you Sasuke" Itachi keek op in Sasuke's gezicht, die roze wangen had. Sasuke's zwarte grote ogen glansde en keken hem bijna verlegen aan. Hij boog dieper en zoende Sasuke. Sasuke zoende terug en slikte toen even. "I-I-I-I lo-love you t-to, nii-san." Sasuke stotterde en keek licht beschaamt naar zijn broer. Itachi glimlachte en zoende hem weer.

Het was al donker buiten en veel mensen kwamen terug van hun werk. Itachi schakelde een paar keer en duwde zijn gaspedaal wat dieper in. Voor kleding kopen waren ze te laat, aangezien ze na hun seks partijtje in slaap waren gevallen. "Nii-san, denk je dat mam boos is?" Sasuke staarde uit het raam en geeuwde even. Itachi trok even een zuur gezicht maar schudde toen zijn hoofd. "Ik denk niet dat ze boos is, ik ben alleen bang dat ze nu zelf iets gaat maken voor ons." Sasuke bonsde zijn hoofd tegen het raam en maakte een jank geluidje. "Itachi?" Itachi draaide zijn hoofd en wachtte af naar wat Sasuke wou zeggen. "Mijn kont doet pijn" Itachi draaide zijn hoofde weg en lachte even ongemakkelijk. "Ik zei toch dat het pijnlijk was, naderhand dan." Sasuke keek met ruk om naar zijn oudere broer. "JIJ. HEBT. HELEMAAL. NIKS. GEZEGD. OVER. ZOIETS." Itachi keek even angstig naar zijn kwade broertje. Die kwade blik heeft hij echt van zijn moeder. "Oh, echt niet? Uh Sorry" Sasuke grijnsde nu even, wat voor een verbaasde blik zorgde van Itachi. "Waarom grijns je nu weer" Sasuke haalde zijn schouders op. "De volgende keer ben jij onder." Itachi trok even zijn wenkbrauw op, maar begreep toen wat Sasuke bedoelde en begon hard te lachen. "Hahaha, Wat een humor heb je toch, Otouto. Je ben voorlopig nog 100 jaar te vroeg om mij te toppen." Sasuke pruilde even, maar glimlachte toen Itachi een hand door zijn zwarte haar haalde.

EIND.


End file.
